How to train your dragon
by itsme1993
Summary: What will happen after when Hiccup grown up with an iron leg?
1. Chapter 1

How to train your dragon 2

Hi there!

This is Hiccup. Maybe you don't know me but you must hear about my pet, I mean my best friend, Toothless. Four years ago, everyone in my village hates dragons, because they take away our food and being a Viking (people who kill dragons) is every teenagers dream. But I am the exception. The first time I met toothless, I didn't kill her but kept her as a pet. I know this sounds crazy but the truth is we saved our village. Me and toothless became heroes in our little town. Also, we taught our people to train dragons as our pets. Now look at here, everyone has a dragon now!

Our hometown looks beautiful and peaceful without the war with dragons. I am really glad I'm back now. Where have I been? I left the little town four years ago to find a way to fix my broken leg which I lost in the last war with dragons. But unfortunately, I can only use an iron leg just like toothless' till. I can't tell how sad I was when I found out there was no way that I can have a real leg. But I have Toothless, she was with me all the time. And I have Astrid, my girlfriend, she was waiting for me for four years, now we can finally be together again!

"Hi Hiccup! Here you are! We were just talking about you!"

"Hi dad! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too. My son. Look at you, you are a grown man now! Tell me, did you get a strong new leg? Haha."

"Ummm….yes dad." I roll my pants and show him.

"An iron leg?"

"Umm..yea dad. This is my…leg."

"Ohh…" I can't even look at my dad's face. He must be sad as I am.

"It's ok dad. Hey look I can still walk and run. And..and I am same as toothless now! it is great ,isn't it? Toothless? " I try to make my dad feel better. Toothless is whimpering with her heads down.

"Ohh, son, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. This.."

"No dad! I'm fine. Look at me. I am still me! Nothing changed dad!" I can't let him say more. "So dad, how was Astrid? Why isn't she here? Is she in the house and cooking? I can't wait to see her!"

"Hiccup!" It's Astrid! I know her voice! I turn back and give her a hug.

"Astird! It's you!"

"Aww, Hiccup! I can't believe you are here! I am so happy to see you! And you, Toothless!" Astrid put her hand on Toothless' face as she always does. But Toothless doesn't look happy, she is staring at the guy behind Astrid. "This is Shawn, Hiccup. Shawn this is Hiccup." The guy called Shawn has red hair as me but… a health real leg. His hand is on Astrid's shoulder.

Toothless is baring her tooth at Shawn. I know what is she thinking about, but I can't let her be so rude to Astrid 's … friend.

"Oh, hi Shawn, nice to meet you." I am smiling at him while pulling Toothless to another side. " Well, I think Toothless doesn't feel well. She probably feels tired after so much flying. Haha"

I take Toothless to the forest where I found her four years ago. The sunlight falls on the leaves. The wind pulls my hair softly. Nothing has changed here except I lost my leg…And maybe Astrid.

"Zoom…" Toothless always feels my depression. She sits behind me.

"Toothless I should think of this before, right? I should know this. I left here for 4 years." I look at Toothless. She is looking at the ground with her feet digging in the dirt randomly. "But we were so happy together. I thought she is different. I thought we could work out somehow." My eyes are full of water and my heart is full of pain. I can't believe I lost her too. "How about have a ride Toothless? Let's fly. Are you ready?" I get on her back and set my suit down. With a hook, I can connect my iron leg with Toothless' fake till.

Toothless stands up and shook her body. I tight the hook with my iron feet and Toothless starts moving. She runs for few steps then jumps from the cliff. We are falling down together.

"Yo hoo~" I can't stop screaming. I see every single drops of the waterfall, they look like dancing under the sun.

"Now!"

Toothless straights her neck and opens up her till. We fly forward the sky before we touch the water surface. Soon, we are among the clouds. Toothless is so excited that she starts yelping. We are hovering in the sky in front of the sunset. The clouds are pink and orange, just look like Astrid's face when I kissing her. "Toothless, this just reminds me so much of Astrid." I whisper to Toothless. "Let's just go home."

I hook the hooks about to go home. But Toothless wouldn't turn around. Conversely, she becomes serious and looks down the ground. I saw her like this before when we faced the Red Death. I know something bad happened around us.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" I start to worry about her.

"Woo…."She is sobbing lowly. Her eyes become dark and her ears stand up. She slows down a little bit then hides behind the rock. Here I see an unbelievable scene.


	2. Chapter 2

How to train your dragon 2

Hi there!

This is Hiccup. Maybe you don't know me but you must hear about my pet, I mean my best friend, Toothless. Four years ago, everyone in my village hates dragons, because they take away our food and being a Viking (people who kill dragons) is every teenagers dream. But I am the exception. The first time I met toothless, I didn't kill her but kept her as a pet. I know this sounds crazy but the truth is we saved our village. Me and toothless became heroes in our little town. Also, we taught our people to train dragons as our pets. Now look at here, everyone has a dragon now!

Our hometown looks beautiful and peaceful without the war with dragons. I am really glad I'm back now. Where have I been? I left the little town four years ago to find a way to fix my broken leg which I lost in the last war with dragons. But unfortunately, I can only use an iron leg just like toothless' till. I can't tell how sad I was when I found out there was no way that I can have a real leg. But I have Toothless, she was with me all the time. And I have Astrid, my girlfriend, she was waiting for me for four years, now we can finally be together again!

"Hi Hiccup! Here you are! We were just talking about you!"

"Hi dad! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too. My son. Look at you, you are a grown man now! Tell me, did you get a strong new leg? Haha."

"Ummm….yes dad." I roll my pants and show him.

"An iron leg?"

"Umm..yea dad. This is my…leg."

"Ohh…" I can't even look at my dad's face. He must be sad as I am.

"It's ok dad. Hey look I can still walk and run. And..and I am same as toothless now! it is great ,isn't it? Toothless? " I try to make my dad feel better. Toothless is whimpering with her heads down.

"Ohh, son, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. This.."

"No dad! I'm fine. Look at me. I am still me! Nothing changed dad!" I can't let him say more. "So dad, how was Astrid? Why isn't she here? Is she in the house and cooking? I can't wait to see her!"

"Hiccup!" It's Astrid! I know her voice! I turn back and give her a hug.

"Astird! It's you!"

"Aww, Hiccup! I can't believe you are here! I am so happy to see you! And you, Toothless!" Astrid put her hand on Toothless' face as she always does. But Toothless doesn't look happy, she is staring at the guy behind Astrid. "This is Shawn, Hiccup. Shawn this is Hiccup." The guy called Shawn has red hair as me but… a health real leg. His hand is on Astrid's shoulder.

Toothless is baring her tooth at Shawn. I know what is she thinking about, but I can't let her be so rude to Astrid 's … friend.

"Oh, hi Shawn, nice to meet you." I am smiling at him while pulling Toothless to another side. " Well, I think Toothless doesn't feel well. She probably feels tired after so much flying. Haha"

I take Toothless to the forest where I found her four years ago. The sunlight falls on the leaves. The wind pulls my hair softly. Nothing has changed here except I lost my leg…And maybe Astrid.

"Zoom…" Toothless always feels my depression. She sits behind me.

"Toothless I should think of this before, right? I should know this. I left here for 4 years." I look at Toothless. She is looking at the ground with her feet digging in the dirt randomly. "But we were so happy together. I thought she is different. I thought we could work out somehow." My eyes are full of water and my heart is full of pain. I can't believe I lost her too. "How about have a ride Toothless? Let's fly. Are you ready?" I get on her back and set my suit down. With a hook, I can connect my iron leg with Toothless' fake till.

Toothless stands up and shook her body. I tight the hook with my iron feet and Toothless starts moving. She runs for few steps then jumps from the cliff. We are falling down together.

"Yo hoo~" I can't stop screaming. I see every single drops of the waterfall, they look like dancing under the sun.

"Now!"

Toothless straights her neck and opens up her till. We fly forward the sky before we touch the water surface. Soon, we are among the clouds. Toothless is so excited that she starts yelping. We are hovering in the sky in front of the sunset. The clouds are pink and orange, just look like Astrid's face when I kissing her. "Toothless, this just reminds me so much of Astrid." I whisper to Toothless. "Let's just go home."

I hook the hooks about to go home. But Toothless wouldn't turn around. Conversely, she becomes serious and looks down the ground. I saw her like this before when we faced the Red Death. I know something bad happened around us.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" I start to worry about her.

"Woo…."She is sobbing lowly. Her eyes become dark and her ears stand up. She slows down a little bit then hides behind the rock. Here I see an unbelievable scene.


End file.
